Brittney the Puppykittywolf
Character She is the cute one in her family. She is the God of Love, Fire, Blossom, Snow, Ice, Water, and Cuteness. But mostly fire. Also leader of singing and auto-tune. Her singing voice make people clam, dance, or sleepier. She also love her brothers and sisters singing with her since they all have nice singing voice. Also, she doesn't just love singing, but love peace or loving other. On her face are crystal, which mean that she also love them. She also love coffee, tea, shopping, and some other that lady are. She is pretty much classic. But she mostly care about her family. The Love Life She was a little girl and love to be around with her family. She mostly go shopping with her mother, of course. When she notice her parent dead, she would be piss, not unset. Sometime, she chase around her tail(Not show in the picture cause it's behind her). She mostly listen to song like Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and other. Her main song is 'Let It Go,' not from the movie. People try to fight her, but she is to cute. People also want to about her touch. When she touch something, it was go clean and blossom. So, yeah. When she sing, colorful rainbow music notes come out and make everything like a party. Same with her sisters and brothers. She even can make people love her and make other love each other. Friends(Brothers/Sisters) She love her family and friends, she can help with other with friendship and problem, also some other... * Brother and Sister A good singer and a great guitar to play. They mostly singer together while he play the guitar. They fight each other which mean they play together. They mostly talk about what's going on, on earth while they are drinking tea or coffee. They don't play or do together much.Too hard on the drum that his power make nature so big. They mine to discover new thing, also crystal. Brittney play Minecraft so much, so she though there can be some diamond. And she was right. Rap mostly found gold but he didn't want just gold, but coal.Ugh, well. She doesn't get around with him with his anger, but be useful to need.Brittney always pick her dress since Miley doesn't like to pick, but she always add something to her dress.Brittney think the Rapie is like Rap cause of the name. She is also a singer. But Rapie love the song 'Ready to die,' by Andrew W.K., also Brittany love that song, too. Ok then.Same with Lighter, but useful. She love her beatbox when sometime she doesn't use any thing. *The Raccoon A useful animal, but she want him to wear something. Her sisters and brothers faceplams. Power/Ability Unknown, she is still discovering her power. Same with her sisters and brothers. Now then She sing, but know that people doesn't give a shit and she think that she change her look. when she did, she have change everything about her. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Children Category:Animals